the start of something special
by loctec
Summary: Pyrrha faces some difficult times and a young blond takes it upon himself to become the hero he always dreamed about. (rated T due to what may come due to how well the story goes)
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys, just to let you all know that this is my first fan-fiction, i have already stared work on chapter two and it will be up a soon as possible, any comments are appreciated, good or bad.**

this is set in a different version of the rwby universe where team JNPR haven't met and team RWBY haven't met yet either.

* * *

RING RING, the bell on the door rang out, Pyrrha spun round to welcome the customer to her coffee shop and to ask if she could help them with anything.

"Hi, my name is pyrrha and I will be serving you today, can I get you anything?" She asked.

"Err, hi pyrrha, my name is Jaune. Can I have a medium caramel Frappuccino please?" Jaune asked.

"Sure thing", pyrrha said with a cheerful tone in her voice and she happily walked behind the counter and prepared the drink.

"Wow, she sure is a really cheerful person" Jaune thought to himself as he slowly slipped into his own little world. Little did he know but pyrrha was also thinking about him.

"Here is your drink, can I get you anything else?" The girl asked. "err Jaune, are you okay?" she asked as Jaune just seemed that he wasn't even on the same planet as her. "JAUNE" she shouted to try get his attention.

Jaune quickly snapped out of whatever day dream he was so deeply involved in. "what, what's going on?" Jaune asked looking rather confused.

"You seemed to be having a day dream, must have been a good one at that it seems", Pyrrha said with a slight grin on the left side of her face.

"Oh" the blond said as he went back to drinking his caramel Frappuccino. "This is one good caramel Frapp, i must come here more often" he thought to himself. Finishing his drink he got up and paid pyrrha and left her a $10 tip with a small note saying, "best drink ever!"

As Jaune left pyrrha saw a letter that was deemed "urgent, final notice", she saw this and realized that it was an eviction notice, pyrrha had been behind on her payments on the small shopped she owned, there was a small room in the back where she slept and lived. As she opened the letter she started to tear up a little at the fact that she would be homeless and that she would have nowhere to live.

The letter read "Dear Miss Nikos, it is with regret that we inform you that you will be evicted tomorrow evening, 18:00 the removal crew will arrive and start to clear out your home for resale." This letter made pyrrha drop to her knees and started to cry. "What will I do, where will I go, how will I live." Hundreds upon hundreds of thoughts flushed into her mind as she kept reading the letter over and over hoping she could find a loophole, there wasn't. It was finale; she would be living rough after 6pm tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Eviction day

* * *

"So, today is the day", Pyrrha couldn't help but keep thinking this over and over. "Come on Pyrrha, you're better than this" she thought to herself as she pulled her body out of bed and into the shower. After her shower Pyrrha got changed into her work clothes and went to open the store, as soon as the shop was officially open a green flash flew past Pyrrha, it was professor Oobleck.

"Hi professor, the usual?" she asked the mad teacher that was almost bouncing off the walls of the shop like someone threw a bouncy ball into a small room.

"Yes, please, thank you", the professor called out to her in a mad rush.

Five minutes later Pyrrha had made the professor all the coffee that would last a small group of people a good couple of days to drink it all but knowing the professor she knew that he would go through it all by the end of the day.

"Thank you Pyrrha", said the professor and he left with the same speed that he entered with. This left Pyrrha a few hours before the mad rush at 12:00, knowing she had nothing to do Pyrrha started to pack her bags so she was ready for when the removal men came that night.

* * *

a few hours past and it was time for Pyrrha to leave her home as all she could do was watch the removal men come and take everything for her home, when the removal men had finished stripping the building to its bare bones Pyrrha fell to the floor with her knees buckled underneath her with her head buried into her hands and couldn't help but start to uncontrollably cry in the middle of the street. People walking past gave her a look but no one would stop to help her, that was until Jaune was walking down the road.

"PYRRHA" Jaune shouted from the other side of the street. "Pyrrha, what is wrong?" the blond asked.

"I have been kicked out, I am homeless Jaune" she cried to him. Jaune couldn't help but feel sorry for her. That's when he had an idea.

"Hey Pyrrha, I know we have only spoken once but I was wondering if you err, you know, want to stay at my place for a while until you get back on your feet".

This took her by surprise as no one had ever shown this kind of compassion towards her. "Jaune, I can't", she said.

"I am sorry but I am not going to stand by as these people walk all over you" Jaune asserted himself. This actually made Pyrrha cry even more but these were not tears of sadness, these were tears of joy. Pyrrha jumped up and grabbed the blond pulling him into a massive bear hug. "Jaune, thank you, i don't know how I will ever repay you".

"Repay me? What is this madness? You do not owe me anything", Jaune said to her which made Pyrrha smile. "Come on, lets go home" Jaune said whilst comforting her

* * *

**that's it for this chapter, what did you think? what do you want to see? Any review or comment is welcomed good or bad, thanks for taking the time to read.**

**update.**

**I will not be able to edit or post any new chapters for a few days :(. thanks for the support guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

Home sweet home.

* * *

**Sorry guys for not uploading this, I have been away from the laptop and I didn't want to rush these. Cheers for being patient.**

**Hey everyone, hope you are all having a good day. For the following chapter (s). Thanks to everyone that has given me advice or reviews.**

* * *

After a ten minute walk from Pyrrha's old place they finally made it to Jaune's house. As they walked up the drive Jaune darted ahead so he could unlock and hold the door open for Pyrrha.

"Thank you". She said to Jaune as she walked into his house whilst the blond turned back to the door and started locking it. "Jaune has a really nice place here" Pyrrha thought to herself as she looked around and start to take in her new surroundings. Jaune had a large black leather sofa that was placed rather close to his 36 inch TV. Jaune was now stood in the kitchen that was directly across from the TV so he could watch it whilst he cooked.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Jaune called out as he raided the refrigerator.

"No, thank you" Pyrrha replied to him, but just as she rejected his her stomach thought otherwise as it let out a huge rumble, this made Pyrrha blush and buckle over in pain.

"Pyrrha, when was the last time you had something to eat? Jaune asked getting more and more concerned for her well-being.

"A day or two, I don't know". Just as she said this her stomach started to rumble and hurt again.

"Well that settles it then" Jaune said, "so what do you want to eat. By the way, I am not going to take no as an answer, so what will it be?" he asked as be pulled out at least twenty fast food menus, there was all sorts to choose from like Fish and Chips, Chinese, Indian, Pizza and almost every other kind as well.

"Err, well an Indian doesn't sound too bad" she answered him.

"Right, Indian it is then" Jaune said as he pulled out his phone so he could place an order. Whilst Jaune punched the numbers into his phone he noticed that Pyrrha was getting her purse out and started to rummage through it trying to find some money to cover her side of the meal.

"Whoa Pyrrha, what are you doing?" Jaune asked in confusion.

"Well I need to pay you my side of the food" Pyrrha said to him.

Jaune walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder and said "Don't be daft; you're my house guest so this is my treat, okay?"

Pyrrha couldn't help but start to tear up at this, although she hardly knew Jaune she felt like that he actually cared about her, not like all the other guys said they did just so they could be with her.

"Jaune, why help me?" Pyrrha asked whilst wiping her eyes dry.

"Well, I don't really know to be honest. I just couldn't just stand or walk by or I would have regretted it" Jaune said to her. "Well, let's get this food ordered yeah?" he added on.

* * *

Twenty minutes later the food that they ordered arrived. Jaune jumped up from the sofa as the delivery person began knocking.

"Hey Jaune" a young chirpy girl said.

"Hey Ruby, how ya been?"

"Not too bad, you remember that Weiss girl I told you about you about before?" Even before Jaune could even open his mouth to speak "Well we are sort of living together now".

"That's good to hear, how's your sister?" The blond asked as it had been a matter of weeks since they had seen each other.

"Oh Yang, yeah she is good, well I think", And again before Jaune could ask, "well you see, she has started going to beacon and I really want to go but i can't because you need to be over 17" (Ruby only recently having her 16th birthday).

Just as Ruby was going to start talking again she noticed Pyrrha when she looked at the mirror beside him, "Oh, I see" as she winked at Jaune "I will leave you two on your own" as she chuckled

"Ruby No, it's not like that" Jaune quickly said as he stared to blush.

"Course not, well we should organise something soon, you should bring you friend, it will be fun" she said as she walked down the drive.

"Well, let's eat" Jaune said as he started to lay the out the table with drinks and cutlery.

* * *

Whilst they ate their food Jaune decided to break the silence. "So Pyrrha, tell me about yourself?" he asked.

"Well I am 17, I will be attending beacon this season, I am an only child and i am single" she said whilst she thought of things to say. "What about yourself?"

"I am also 17 and I will also be going to beacon, I am also single and I had one brother" he said.

"Had? If you don't mind me asking" she asked.

"He was killed at the age of 23 by a group of over 30 Ursa" he said sadly.

"Oh, I am sorry" she sincerely said.

"It's okay, do you want to watch a film or something?" He asked whilst walking over to the cabinet to his TV.

"Yeah sure". She got up and walked over to the cabinet and stood next to Jaune.

"So, what do you want to watch?" he asked.

"Oh err, this one" she had picked the new monster fighters film.

"I didn't expect you to choose that film" he said.

"Just because I am a girl doesn't mean i don't watch scary movies" Pyrrha quickly said back to him.

* * *

After a few minutes of just sitting on the couch watching the film they both started to very slowly nudge closer to each other to the point where they leaned down and Pyrrha was leant on Jaune which was a little awkward at first but they both moved about and started to get comfy with each other.

When the film had finished they both started to yawn.

"Tired?" Jaune asked.

"A little bit" she said back to him.

"Right, well i only have one bed so if you want to sleep in my room I will fold the couch bed out"

"No, you can't do that" Pyrrha quickly said. "I am fine with the couch bed".

"Pyrrha, I am not letting you sleep on the couch" he said with a bit of a commanding tone in his voice.

"Why don't we just share the bed, I mean I just saw it and it is a double bed so we could share it" Pyrrha said rather nervously.

"Err... Okay, are you sure you are okay with sharing a bed with an almost stranger?" Jaune asked making sure that she was really okay with what she just said.

"Yeah, I am fine with that, but I might need might need to borrow so clothes for sleeping in, if that's okay?" as she didn't want to sleep in the same clothes that she had worn all day.

"Sure, in that draw there are some clothes you can borrow" Jaune told her as he pointed towards the draw. "I shall leave you to get changed and sorted and I will come back in about 10 minutes".

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha had gotten changed and jumped in bed. They were both silent for a few minutes as it was a little awkward that they didn't really know each other that well and they were sharing the same bed. After a while of small talk Jaune eventually fell asleep which left Pyrrha awake and she took it the chance to get a little closer to Jaune by slowly moving closer and closer till the point where she had her arms wrapped around him, this made her feel more conferrable as she hated having to sleep on her own when she lived in her own apartment. Just before she fell asleep Jaune put his hands around her and pulled her closer so they were literally one person, thinking he did this in his sleep she whispered "Thank you Jaune, this means more to me then you know".

Jaune was actually awake enough to hear her say this and he looked down at her to see her big bright emerald eyes and he gave her a kiss on her forehead. He didn't have to say anything but she knew that Jaune felt the same about her and she happily fell asleep in his arms with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

**Hey all, I tried to make this a little less boring but it is almost 3x longer than the other two chapters, hope you all enjoyed it, any feedback is welcomed**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone thanks for the feedback on the last chapter. As requested I shall try to make the chapters longer and give more detail.**

* * *

By the Pyrrha woke up Jaune was already in the kitchen making breakfast for the two of them. Pyrrha got out of bed and walked into to the kitchen.

"Morning Jaune" Pyrrha said wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning Pyrrha, How do you sleep?" He asked.

"I slept really well" Pyrrha answer with a blush and a slight grin on her face "How was yours?"

Jaune was also beginning to blush "Me too, I was really comfy the whole night".

"So, what you cooking?" Pyrrha asked curiously as she tried to get to get a peak over his shoulder.

"A full English" Jaune told her, "It will be ready in a few minutes".

"Okay" Pyrrha said as she walked from the kitchen to the dinner table which was already set out. "He must have got up early to set all this up" She thought as Jaune walked over carrying two large plates covered with bacon, egg, sausages, toast and black pudding. "Thank you" She said as Jaune placed the plate in front of her.

"So what do you want to do today" Jaune asked as he put his plate down and pulled his chair out and sat down.  
"I don't really know" she said as nothing came to mind. "What do you want to do today?" she asked in case Jaune had any ideas or plans.  
"Nope, just didn't know if you wanted to do anything today" Jaune said back to her.

* * *

After they had finished their breakfast Jaune stood up and took both their plates to the kitchen and began cleaning them.

"Err Jaune, have you got any other clothes i can borrow today since the removal guys took everything that i owned" Pyrrha rather awkwardly asked him.

"I have an even better idea, how about we go shopping for some clothes for you" Jaune said with a smile as he thought it was a good idea.

"Jaune, I can't go, I haven't got any money so I can't buy anything" Pyrrha said with sadness in her voice as she tilted her head down to look at the floor.

"Don't worry about, I will pay for whatever you want to get" Jaune said as he smiled to Pyrrha.

"Jaune i can't let you spend all of your money on me" Pyrrha said as she didn't want to be a drain on Jaune's time or money.

"Pyrrha look, you remember Ruby said that her and a girl called Weiss had started to live together? Well her family is in the dust business and my family is the owners of the company that provide them with all the tools and machinery they use and need to get the dust so that means my entire family is extremely wealthy, that's why the Ark and the schnee family are such good friends" Jaune told Pyrrha.

"If you are sure" Pyrrha said still not wanting to be a bother to him.

"Well then, if you want to get some clothes from my room and get changed we shall go out to the city of vale, okay?" Jaune said as he went to try find some clothes that she could borrow.

* * *

A few minutes later Pyrrha came out wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red and gold hoodie with her hair done in the usual pony tail that she normally has it in.

"You ready to go?" Jaune asked.

"Yep, ready when you are" she said.

"Right, let's go then" Jaune said to her as he walked towards the door to open it. "After you" he said as he held the door for her.

* * *

Jaune's house was very well located as it was only a few minutes from the city centre so it didn't take long for them to reach the shopping centre. When they got to the centre of the city Pyrrha looked at Jaune in a way which was sort of asking if she could just go into every shop, Jaune just smiled and gave a little nod to her, this made her almost melted with happiness as the more girly came out. She was so excited she grabbed Jaune by the wrist and pulled him into shop after shop till the point where Jaune was crying several bags on each arm.

"How you doing back there Jaune" Pyrrha asked as he was slipping behind her due to the weight of all the bags.

"Just fine, don't you have enough clothes now?" Jaune asked.

Pyrrha then stopped to see how many bags Jaune was carrying "Good point" she said as she chuckled to herself. "I think now is a good time to head back" she said as she grabbed and took a few bags from Jaune.

* * *

Just as they were walking home a black haired boy with a magenta strip in it was walking towards them, behind him was an orange haired girl that was skipping whilst humming a tune. All of a sudden the girl had sprinted past the black haired boy leaving him stood there with shock like a freight train just flew by him and then Pyrrha was hit by a big blur of orange hit her.

"Okay Nora, you can let go now" Pyrrha told the girl that was crushing her ribs just by hugging her.

"He he sorry Pyrrha" the orange girl apologized. Then she looked at Jaune and started walking towards him till the point where their noises were touching, "and who do you think you are mister?" she asked trying to intimidate him.

"Nora leave him alone" Pyrrha commanded her. "This is Jaune; I am staying with him for a while since I got evicted" Pyrrha told Nora.

"Nice to meet you Jaune, my name is Lie Ren, but everyone just calls me Ren" the black haired boy said as he tried to catch his breath from running to catch Nora.

"Right well it was nice to see you two again, we should catch up sometime soon" Pyrrha said to Nora and Ren.

"Sure" Ren said as him and Nora walked by waving goodbye.

"Sooo... who were they?" Jaune asked.

"That was Nora and Ren, I have been friends with them for nearly 16 years" She said to Jaune "Why?" she asked.

"Oh no really reason, just didn't know who they really were, that was a bit of a surprise" Jaune told her.

"Okay then" Pyrrha said with a smile on her face. "Well let's get home".

* * *

They got back to the house only a few minutes later, when they entered the house and they put all the bags in Jaune's room and dropped all the bags onto the bed and when to get some lunch.

"What do you want for lunch Pyrrha?" Jaune asked.

"I don't really know, what do you want?" Pyrrha asked Jaune as she didn't know what she wanted to eat.

"Um, how about some pancakes?" Jaune wondered as the idea had just come to him.

"Yeah sure, I haven't had pancakes in years" Pyrrha answered with a little bit of excitement at the thought of a tower of pancakes with maple syrup dripping from the top.

"Okay then, I shall get onto making them, they are always better fresh" Jaune said as he started getting all the ingredients together.

"Jaune? Is it okay if I use your shower?" Pyrrha asked from the bedroom.

"Yeah sure, Help yourself" Jaune shouted back to her.

A few minutes later Pyrrha walked out of the bathroom with just a towel around her "Err Jaune, how do you switch it from bath to shower?" she asked him.

Jaune spun round not knowing that she only had a towel covering her but when he saw her he quickly looked away.

"Jaune, you can't see anything" she told him. "So how do I change it to shower?"

"Give me a second and I will fix it for you now" he said as he put all the cooking tools down. "There you go, that should be it". Just as Jaune fixed it and went to leave and close the door he could she Pyrrha dropping to towel whilst looking over her shoulder and giggling to him but he very quickly looked away and closed the door and went back to making the pancakes. After Pyrrha had her shower she went into Jaune's room and got changed.

"How do I look?" Pyrrha asked.

Jaune was flipping pancakes when she asked him; he caught the pancake and put it down to heat up a little, "You look, amazing" he told her. She was wearing a pair of black and white plimsolls with black tights and a red and gold skirt, her top half she had a black and white tee shirt which she had tucked into her skirt, but she was doing something different with her hair as she didn't have it in the ponytail style she would normally have but she had left it so it trailed down her back but she had put down of her hair at the front so it when down her shoulders at down the front of her top.

"Really?" Pyrrha let out a little giggle and gave a spin to fully show of her new style. Jaune just stood still completely speechless, "Really, you look flawless" he was able to say, Pyrrha was unable to stop herself from blushing and having a huge smile on her face so she walked in Jaune's room then closed the door and gave a spin and fell onto Jaune's bed and just lay there.

"Flawless" Pyrrha whispered to herself, she had never been complimented in such a way that just made her feel special, she had always been brought down by what people said to her, since she was different compared to all the over children in the school she went to they would always pick on her just because her parents brought her up to be the child they wanted. Remembering the countless amount of times that she was bullied in school she started to cry from the torture that was the first 14 years of her life.

"Pyrrha, pancakes are ready" Jaune shouted to her but there was no reply. "Pyrrha, are you okay?" he asked but there was still no reply. Jaune walked from the kitchen to the door of his room and knocked "Pyrrha, are you okay?" he asked but she didn't say anything, but then Jaune heard what sounded like crying so he burst through the door to find Pyrrha laying on the bed crying, Jaune grabbed her and pulled her up so he had his arms around her and she had her head buried into his shoulder as she kept crying, "Pyrrha what's wrong?" Jaune asked as he placed one hand one the back of her head, Pyrrha looked up and Jaune and explained what kind of childhood she had and Jaune just sat there and listened to what she had to say, when Pyrrha stopped crying she looked into Jaune's blue eyes and just smiled then she hugged him.

"Thank you Jaune" she said

"Hey, what are friends for" he said back to her as he wiped a tear that was falling down her check "Now, let's go eat those pancakes" he said as he gave Pyrrha a quick kiss on her lips.

"Let's" she said as she took Jaune's hand as they walked to the table and began to eat.

The pancakes were working really well as a comfort food and they certainly cheered Pyrrha up as she was eating with a huge smile. "Those were some really nice pancakes" she said to Jaune.

"Thanks" he said "so what do you want to do now?" he asked.

"How about we just stay in and watch films?" Pyrrha suggested to him.

"Sounds like a good idea, i shall make some popcorn" Jaune said as he took both their plates and begun washing them and started making the popcorn.

"What do you want to watch?" Pyrrha asked.

"Anything, i have watched almost all of them" Jaune answered back to her.

"How about the Creatures of the World box set?" She asked.

"Yeah sure, if you want to?" Jaune asked as he still didn't think that she liked those kinds of films.

"Okay then" Pyrrha said as she put the DVD in the disk reader and sat down waiting for Jaune and his popcorn.

* * *

"Popcorns ready" Jaune called out.

"About time" Pyrrha said back to him jokingly.

"Right press play and will be over in a second" Jaune said as he put all the popcorn into this huge bowl.

Jaune sat next to Pyrrha and they both got comfy so that Pyrrha was slouched onto Jaune and was laid in Jaune's arms whereas Jaune was sat up holding her as she looked like she could just fall asleep.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune asked.

"Yes Jaune?" she said back to him.

"I know you have only spent one night here and we have only known each other a few days but I was wondering if you would like to stay with me?" he asked

"Well i am already staying with you silly" she joked back to him.

"No, I mean fully live with me" he said as he pulled out a spare key to the house to show that he was serious about this.

Pyrrha moved around so she could look him straight in the eye and ask if he was really sure about it.

"Pyrrha I am not joking with you, do you want to live with me?" he asked in a serious tone that took Pyrrha by surprise.

"YES" she threw herself at Jaune and just hugged him and took the key from his hand and gave him a quick kiss to show how thankful she was. Pyrrha lay back down and started to watch the film again.

* * *

By the time that the box set had finished it was 11pm. "Well i guess it's time to go to bed" Jaune said to Pyrrha.

"Okay then" she said back to him half asleep.

They both got up, Pyrrha walked to get changed and Jaune turned the TV off and washed the bowl, by the time Jaune had finished cleaning up Pyrrha was already in her sleeping clothes and was waiting for him to finish up. Soon after Jaune was in his bed clothes and they both got into bed. Like the night before Pyrrha doesn't like sleeping alone so she moves closer and puts her arms around him and he pulls her in tighter.

"Goodnight Jaune and thank you" Pyrrha quietly says.

"Good night Pyrrha" he says back to her as he plants a soft kiss on her forehead "Sleep well" he whispers into her ear.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as all always, any feedback is welcomed.**

**Also since i will be going back to college the chapters will be coming out later, sorry guys**


End file.
